Famly Secrets
by LibbyLou22
Summary: The sequel to Past and Present. After a car wreck Amy tries to put her life back together. And while trying to help a traumatized horse she uncovers a painful secret. NOW COMPLETE
1. French

**It is officially 2011! So as I promised at the end of my last story… The sequel. I must thank my beta ****FivelFleurHavens****. And remember review! If you have a suggestion for the next chapter or another story just send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

**NOTE:** This is a sequel to "Past and Present" so in case you have not read it here is a brief summary.

Jack and Lisa got married. Lou and Peter moved back to Hudson and in to Lisa's old house. Tim sold Lighting Dexter back to Lisa. Lisa tells Jack that she used to be a joke. Lisa and Amy where stocked by Liam whom his actions left Lisa blind and slowly regaining her sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy Fleming stood in the barn with her boyfriend Ty watching the new horse; the buckskin was frantically kicking the stall and snorting.

"So the old owner clams she is wild." Amy said as the mare lunged at her with bared teeth.

Ty nodded his head, "Mrs. Cample clams that her father never touched the horse, and that she was found at the back of the ranch. Since she has no papers Mrs. Cample doesn't want her, so once we have her tamed down we can re-home her."

"Well she's defiantly not a mustang, I would have to say Quarter Horse, maybe 17 or 18 years old Those scars all over her say that she's had a rough life." Amy shook her head, "She'll have a hard time trusting us or anyone, since she has been uprooted from her home and moved a few thousand miles and then less than a month later she was brought here." The horse bared her teeth and lunged at Amy again, "Easy girl. Easy."

Mallory came in to the barn, "Amy, Ty. Lunch is ready." The horse snorted and then kicked the stall, Mallory jumped. "What's her problem?"

Amy shook her head, "I don't know, but I am going to find out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy, Ty, and Mallory walked through the kitchen door, "Grandpa? Lisa?" Amy called.

Lisa walked in to the kitchen, "Jack is still working on the gate at the dude ranch. He came in a little while ago grumbling about one of the horses pushing on it. I doubt he'll be eating lunch with us."

Amy smiled, "No probably not. What is for lunch?"

"Fish sandwiches." Lisa turned to walk back to the dining room. She tripped on a rug but caught herself before she fell flat on her face. "Didn't see that there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I'm going to take some food out to grandpa. Do you want to come?" Amy asked Lisa.

Lisa shook her head, "No, I've got dishes to do."

"Okay. Ty do you want to drive?" Amy asked

"Yep." Ty said as he headed towed the door, Amy grabbed the food and followed him out the door.

Amy sat in Ty's truck thinking about the new horse. "What are we going to call her?"

"Who?"

"The new mare she has to have a name. We can't keep calling her 'her' can we?"

"I suppose your right but I can't think of a good name for her. The only words that come to mind would not work as names."

Amy looked at him, "Like?"

"Angry, Troublesome, and Misfortunate, um…" Ty trailed off.

"That's it! It's a little strange but how about Colère?"

"Co what?" Ty looked at Amy.

"Colère, it's French for anger." Amy said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, those hours in French class paid off."

Ty put his truck in park, "Oh no."

Amy looked up, "What?"

"Jack looks really mad."

"Oh." Amy got out of the truck, "Grandpa what's wrong?"

"I got the gate fixed then I turned around to see that horse," Jack motioned towards the bay in the paddock. "Walking the fence. I've got better things to do than fix the same fence."

"I'll work with him. He's probably just bored since the dude ranch is slacking."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night the entire family sat at the table eating dinner. "So Amy, what's with the new horse that almost bit my arm off when I walked in the barn?" Jack looked at Amy questionably.

"Oh her yes, um, she's a rescue kind of. Her old owner gave her to us to re-home, after I figure her out. Her owner clams she's wild but it's not possible. She's a quarter horse but she was found running on the back of a ranch in the states."

"Is she dangerous?"

"Grandpa, she's only been here a day. I'm going to let her settle in before I work with her."

"What is her name?" Lou asked.

Ty laughed, "Some French word."

"Colère." Amy supplied

Lisa looked at Amy, "Anger."

Malory couldn't resist but to speak up. "I saw her today. Angry is not the word. I think she's simply crazy."

Ty nudged Amy, "How do you say crazy horse in French?"

"Cheval fou." Lisa said.

"Okay, so how about if we name her Cheval. Since she's so crazy."

"Horse?" Lisa looked at Ty.

"No crazy."

"Cheval is horse." Lou said.

"Fou is crazy." Mallory added.

"Why did you say horse before crazy?" Ty looked at Lisa.

"Well in some languages the ad- Never mind it would take a little while to explain. The point is that in this case crazy will go after horse."

"Does everyone here know French but me?" Ty looked around the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We never did decide on a name." Amy said as they cleaned up dinner.

"I vote crazy." Mallory said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with her for once." Ty grabbed his arm when Mallory playfully slugged him. "Ow!"

"She sounds crazy to me." Lou said.

"No horse is crazy but if that's what everyone wants to call her then Fou it is." Amy said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Thanks for reading. I love constructive criticism so don't be shy of hitting that little review button. I will upload the next chapter the end of January or the first February. **


	2. Snow Storm

**I must thank my beta FivelFleurHavens. And remember review! If you have a suggestion for the next chapter or another story just send me a message.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy walked in to the barn and almost collided with Ty, who was rushing out of the barn. "I'm late!" Ty said.

Amy gave him a quick kiss, "Learn something today."

Ty smiled. "I'll try!" He joked as he climbed in to the car. He rolled down the window, "Amy, Jack and I moved that horse to the round pen so you can work with her."

"Thanks!" Amy smiled and waved to him as he pulled out. She walked in to the tack room and grabbed a rope. Then she walked out toward the round pen. As soon as Fou saw Amy, she bared her teeth and pawed the ground fiercely. Amy looked at her.

_"Why would a horse who has never been touched be aggressive? If she had never been touched before, she would be running away from me not defending herself."_ Amy thought as she opened the gate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack, Lisa, and Amy sat eating a late lunch. "Grandpa we need more horse feed. We only have about two days of feed left before we are completely out." Amy looked at Jack.

"We'll run in to town and get some, but I need your help since Ty has classes all day. And Caleb has the day off."

Lou walked in, "Hey Lisa, I have some stuff to run past you about the dude ranch."

Lisa nodded, "Okay. Let me get the dishes done first."

"So are you and Peter coming to dinner tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Peter had to run in to Calgary for a few hours today but he said he'd be back by four."

Jack looked at Amy, "We better get a move on if we want to be back by four."

Jack opened the door; a cold gust of wind blew in along with a few snowflakes. "We better get a move on, feels like we are going to get a snow storm."

Amy gasped as the cold wind hit her, "It's a little early for bad snow storms."

"Well someone forgot to tell Mother Nature." Jack muttered.

"No kidding."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lisa and Lou stood in the kitchen doing the dishes when the phone rang. Lisa answered it. "Hello."

"_Lisa."_ Ty's voice crackled over the phone.

"Yes."

"_I tried Amy's cell but she turned it off, so I figured she was out working with that horse."_

"No, she ran in to town with Jack. Why? Is there something you need me to tell her?"

"_Yeah, um, there's a really bad snow storm here so I won't make it home tonight. A buddy of mine offered to let me sleep on his couch in his dorm-" _Suddenly the phone line went dead.

"I think the phone is dead." Lisa said as she set the phone in its cradle.

"Who was that?" Lou asked.

"Ty. He can't make it home in the storm."

Lou pulled out her cell phone and opened it up. **New voice-mail** flashed next to the silent icon. "Peter probably can't either."

She put the phone up against her ear. "No he can't."

Lou looked at Lisa, "He said it's really bad there. We better get some wood in the house to start a fire in case the power goes out."

Lisa nodded, "The flashlights and candles too."

She walked over to the door with Lou and they put their boots and coats on. As soon as the door opened, a blast of cold air along with snow hit their faces. "What about the horses? Caleb took the day off to fix his heater. If it gets worse, Jack and Amy won't be able to feed because it will be too nasty out."

Lou grabbed her car keys out of her pocket, "I'll go feed the horses at the dude ranch."

Lisa nodded, "I'll start on the horses in the barn."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack looked at the dark gray sky and the white snowy road. "This storm is really bad and it has come on so fast. If I had known it would have gotten this bad, I would have stayed in town."

"We'll be home in five minutes and-" Amy gasped as the car hit a sheet of ice and spun out of control. She flashed back to her and her mother's wreck and then everything was black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lou and Lisa sat next to the fire place. The power had gone out hours ago and neither of them could sleep.

Lisa's hands shook. "What if something happened to them?" she said.

"Lisa calm down. They probably stayed in town." Lou looked at her watch, "It's almost seven AM, the snow plows are out, and as soon as all the roads are plowed, they'll be here." Lou jumped when someone knocked on the front door.

Lisa jumped up with Lou right behind her. She opened the door and gasped. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the two RCMP officers standing in the door way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading. I love constructive criticism so don't be shy of hitting that little review button. The more reviews, the faster I will update. **


	3. Aftermath

**Hi all I must give my apogee for the delay as I have been quite busy since its foaling season. And on top of that one of our farm's beast mares died after having a premature foal so we had a foal in our kitchen for 2 weeks yes in the kitchen! But now that everything has settled down (somewhat) I hope to be putting out one chapter a week for this story and one chapter for **_**Second Chances**_**. **

**Once agan thanks to ****my beta FivelFleurHavens.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou sat on a couch at the hospital staring at the wall. _"Two days and we still have no information on their condition. The only thing the doctor has said is that they're in comas."_ She looked around the room.

Ty was sitting at a table poking at his lunch but not eating it. _"He always eats!"_ She looked at her dad he was pacing back and forth. _"He has been doing that for the past two days!" _She looked at Lisa. _"God she looks…"_ Lou snapped out of her thoughts when Peter tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?" Peter looked at her.

"Fine, I just can't stop thinking about everything." Lou whispered even though they were the only family in the room.

"Everything is going to be fine."

The door opened and everyone looked up. A small family walked in with two young children. Lou sighed, _"I wish the doctor would come talk to us." _

The door opened again and a doctor walked in, "Mrs. Bartlett?"

Lisa jumped out of her chair, "Yes."

The doctor ushered her in to an empty corner and took a seat, he moshed for Lisa to do so as well. "Um…"

Lou distracted by what the doctor might have been saying hadn't even noticed another doctor walk in until he spoke. "Family of Amy Fleming." He said.

Everyone stood up, the doctor glanced down at his clip board, "Ms. Fleming is still currently in a light coma. She also appears to have some temporary memory loss but we won't be sure how much until she walks up."

Lou looked at the doctor's hopeful face. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course." He opened the door and led them down several hall ways. When he reached Amy's room, he stopped. "If she wakes up hit that red button and call the nurse."

Lou nodded; she took deep breath trying not to think about the last time Amy was in the hospital. _"Almost five years ago, grandpa and I had to tell her about mom."_ She slammed the door on that thought before it went any farther. She felt Peter's comforting hand on her shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lou had been sitting in Amy's room for what seemed like hours. "Where's Lisa? She's been gone forever." She looked around.

Everyone looked around and shrugged. "Do you want me to go find her?" Peter looked at Lou.

Lou nodded, "Yes, I need to know how grandpa is."

Peter looked at his wife. She was pale and the dark circles under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept in days. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get something to eat too." He whispered in her ear.

Lou thought for a moment, "Fine." She stood up and walked out of the room with Peter.

"Lou, calm down everything is going to be fine."

"Peter, I'm not going to calm down! What if they don't get…?" She trailed of before her thoughts strayed too far.

"Lou! You need to have some patience. Look there's Lisa."

Lou looked at Lisa who was walking toward them. "How is he?"

Lisa trying to stay composed replied slowly, "They don't know much. He has several broken ribs and a fractured shoulder. But he's in a coma, and there's an 80% chance he won't come out of it. If he does, there is only a 6% chance that he won't need therapy to regain full use of his body."

Lou took in a sharp breath, trying to hold back tears.

"What about Amy?" Lisa asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Peter put his arm around Lou, "She's in a light coma with the potential to have temporary memory loss when she wakes up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy was lost in a sea of memories.

_"When all else fails, bribe them with candy."_

_"The answer to a horse's problem's often lies in the past."_

_"Mom please, he doesn't have any food or water." Amy begged._

_"All right Amy. I'll go hitch up the trailer." Marion replied._

_"Mallen's the worst kind of horse dealer." Marion gasped as the truck shook. _

_"Mom!"_

_"Amy!"_

Amy opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a moment. Then it came in to focus. "Lou? What are you doing here? Who are these people? Where's Grandpa and Mom?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Thanks for reading I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed and made me a favorite author and favorite a story. **


	4. Death

**The LONG awated new chapter...**

**I am sorry for this chapter it is very sad. But I had to do it. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Once agan thanks to my beta FivelFleurHavens.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy and Lou finished the necessary paperwork to check Amy out. Amy would have been more than happy to leave the hospital if Jack wasn't still in a coma. She knew she would sit in the waiting room for a long time but she was worried about the people she would be sitting with. She had forgotten the last five years of her life! The only person she really knew was Lou. Things had changed so much in the past four years. Lou had gotten married, her mother had died, her father had moved back to Hudson, and her grandpa had remarried. And she had apparently been dating the stable hand Ty. Most of these changes were good. In fact, the only bad one was her mother's death.

_"If she died five years ago, why does it feel like it was yesterday?"_ She asked herself as tears prickled her eyes.

Lou looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Amy whispered, afraid if she spoke louder, Lou would hear the sobs that were threatening to be unleashed.

"Okay." Lou led Amy down several halls to a waiting room. She silently opened the door and she and Amy crept inside. Lou looked around at everyone who seemed very upset. "What's wrong?"

Peter looked at Lou grimly. "Lou…while you were gone, the doctor came in. And, what I am trying to say is that Jack didn't make it."

Lou looked at Peter as tears spilled out of her eyes. "No. No, no, no." She cried as Peter pulled her close.

Amy lessoned as the words sank in. She turned on her heel and rushed out of the door, down the hall to an empty waiting room.

_"First mom and now grandpa." _She thought as a flow of tears over took her. Her vision blurred and she fell to her knees crying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The moment Amy walked in to the ranch house, unwanted memories over took her. All were of her mother and grandfather.

"I'm going to bed." Amy said as she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

Peter looked at Lou, who looked as if she was going to collapse. "Lisa, I think we're just going to stay here tonight."

"That's fine." Lisa said as she walked in to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. It seemed like a bad dream. She picked up Jack's favorite plaid shirt off the chair in the corner. It still smelled like him. Still holding the shirt, she laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

In the next room, Amy was staring angrily out the window.

"Why? Have I not lost enough?" She whispered. First her mom and now her grandpa. She looked around her room, noting the changes. A painting of wild horses had been hung on the wall. A photo of her and Ty after the fall finale. She looked at her book shelf. Several new journals had been put on the shelf. "Yes." She whispered.

Amy, like her mother, had always loved to write. She had always written about her day before she went to sleep every night. She flipped through the journals. They had everything that she couldn't remember written in them. Picking up the first one, she sat down and started reading.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I wanted to write more but I had tears running down my cheeks when I was writeing so I had to stop. I hope no one wants to hunt me down and kill me because I killed Jack. But it HAD to be done, I have a plan for the story. But that was the hardest thing I ever wrote.**


	5. Lisa's Flashbacks

**Ok this chapter is mostly about Lisa and though I don't normally do flashbacks, I felt that in this case it was necessary. There will be more Amy in the next chapter.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy walked in to her bedroom; she reached down and pulled off the black heels she had worn to Jack's funeral. She looked at them and instead of putting them in her closet, she threw them across the room. The tears that she had been holding back came. When she was done crying, she wiped her eyes and changed out of her dreadful black suit.

"I can't be in the house any longer, I'm going out to the barn. At least there I will be distracted." She opened her door to hear soft crying coming from the next room. She quickly walked out of the house so she would not start crying again.

Lisa was lying on her bed crying, "He's really gone." Memories flashed through her head.

_First Flashback: _

_Jack walked through the kitchen door while Lisa was making lunch. "Lisa, what are you doing?" He kissed her, and then grabbed a piece of fried chicken._

_Lisa took the chicken out of his hand. "That's for lunch."_

_"But it looks so good." _

_She slapped Jack's hand when he reached for the chicken again. "Hey, leave it alone!"_

_Second Flashback:_

_Lisa pulled her car up in the drive way to see Ty and Jack unhitching the horse trailer. Jack walked over to her. "How did it go?"_

_"Well Tim has already sold him!"_

_"Sold who?"_

_"Dexter. I offered to buy him back and Tim had already sold him! But he wouldn't say who he sold him to."_

_Jack guided Lisa in to the barn, "Lisa, just calm down."_

_"How can I calm down? Tim sold my horse! And-" Lisa stopped when she saw Lighting Dexter in the stall she was standing next to._

_Jack smiled, "Surprise."_

_Third Flashback:_

_"All dry?" Jack chuckled when Lisa gave him a 'look'._

_"Yes, but I'm freezing thanks to you."_

_"I've just started a fire so it will warm up in a second."_

_"I wouldn't be cold if you hadn't sprayed me." Lisa sat down on the couch next to Jack._

_"Let's not forget who started it." Jack said._

_Lisa looked at Jack, "I honestly don't remember who started it!"_

_"Neither do I!" Jack started laughing and Lisa couldn't help but to laugh as well._

_Fourth Flashback:_

_Jack walked through the kitchen door with a large box in his hand. _

"_What's that?" Lisa asked him curiously. _

_Jack handed her the box. "Open it up and find out."_

_Lisa opened it and lifted a cowboy hat out of the box. "A hat."_

_Jack smiled. "So you look your part at the dude ranch." Jack kissed her and put her hat on her head backwards._

_End of Flashbacks_

Lisa sighed "I have to start thinking about what we are going to do next. We have to hire someone to work here. Caleb just is not going to be enough." Lisa lied her head on a pillow.

"I don't want to think about this." She said in to the pillow as tears threatened to come again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Cheval Fou." Amy said reading the chart hanging of Fou's door. "I don't think I've done much work with you."

At the sound of her voce the horse lunged at her. "Easy girl." Amy, who was up for a challenge to distract her from her grief, vowed to help the horse. "You're not crazy are you girl?" To answer Fou pawed at the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Okay, tell me what you thought. Amy will deal with her grief soon. This chapter was more about Lisa.**


	6. Missing Him

Ok I know that a lot of you are very mad that I killed Jack but if you keep reading and reviewing I will have a surprise for you. I have several chapters written I am just waiting for some reviews so I can put them up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy drove Fou around the pen until she saw what she was looking for. She turned her back to the horse and held her breath not daring to breathe. She smiled as the horse's nose bumped against her jacket. It had taken a week for her to get this far with the horse. Amy slowly turned around and rewarded the horse with a treat.

"Good girl." She picked up the lead shank she had been driving the horse with and rubbed it on her face. When she didn't flinch, Amy picked up the cowboy halter and slowly put it on. Surprised that the horse didn't throw her head, she frowned but continued to work with Fou. Amy was putting Fou away in her stall when she heard Lou calling her from the house. Sliding the bolt shut on the stall, she hung up the halter and lead and heeded to the house before Lou came out to get her.

Lou heard the back door slam, "Amy?"

"Yeah?" Lou sat down at the kitchen table with Lisa. "Amy, we have to talk about what we are going to do here. We can't keep relying on Ty and Peter to help out. We have to hire some help." Lisa sighed, "She's right. Peter has an oil company to run and Ty has school and work with Scott. As much as I hate the idea of hiring someone else, we can't rely on Caleb to do everything."

Amy looked at Lou and Lisa with tears in her eyes, "Do you even miss him? You guys act like nothing happened! Mom and Grandpa are dead and I am the only one that cares!" Amy turned on her heel and rushed to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"That went well." Lou said sarcastically.

Lisa sighed again. "Lou, this probably is not the best time to bring this up, but I have been talking to a doctor about getting my vision back and there's a new surgery that would restore ninety percent of my sight. And I have an appointment for a surgery in two days. I feel bad about the timing but if I can see, I'll be of more help."

Lou smiled slightly, "That's great Lisa. Really."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, Amy still hadn't come out of her room. Lou had tried to convince her, but eventually gave up and went home for the night. Lisa sighed before knocking on the door. "Amy?" When she got no answer she opened the door to find Amy on her bed reading one of her journals. "Hey."

"Hey." Amy said. Lisa crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look…I know this isn't easy for you. In fact, this isn't easy for any of us. We are not trying to replace Jack. But he wouldn't want this ranch to fall apart because we wouldn't hire someone to work here."

"I know." Amy looked at Lisa who was trying to hold back tears. "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. I miss him kissing me good night, I miss him taking food before it's done, and I even miss him tracking mud across my clean floors. And I know Lou misses him and she misses your mom too." Lisa said tearing up.

"I know and I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Amy said. "It's fine. Now what do you say we have a late dinner and watch a movie or something."

"As long as you make dinner and I pick the movie." Amy said wiping her tears away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Thanks and please review. I will be updating after I get a few reviews. I will post a new chapter for Second Chances soon.**


	7. Someone's Horse

**Here is Chapter 7! **

**Someone's Horse**

**I think I forgot this on the last chapter but a BIG thanks to ****FivelFleurHavens**** for being an awesome beta.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

More than two weeks later, Amy stood with Scott as he looked at Fou who stood in her stall wary of Scott but made no threats.

"Amy, a month ago she was going nuts and now…" Scott shook his head.

Amy smiled at his praise. "I still have a lot of work to do, but I wanted you to check her because the other day, she was limping and I can't figure out why."

Scott frowned, "Bring her out and let me look at her."

Amy walked in to the stall, clipped the lead rope on to her halter, and led her out.

"Which leg?" Scott asked.

Amy thought for a moment, "Left front."

Scott picked up the hoof and looked for a moment. "Amy, I don't see anything wrong."

He set the hoof down and turned to look at Amy. "This has to have been someone's horse. She has had shoes on before."

Amy nodded not really surprised. "The thought has crossed my mind before."

"I have an idea." Scott walked out to his truck and returned with a black bag.

"What is that?"

"A microchip scanner. There is a possibility that she has a chip. If she does, you can try to locate the old owners and find out more about her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day, Amy walked in to the house with the name and number to the old owners of Fou who had reported her missing 10 years ago. "Where's the phone?"

Lisa looked up from her computer. She was taking advantage of her new found sight. "Over on the counter."

Lou walked in to the house slamming the door shut behind her.

Lisa looked up at her, but Amy was too focused on calling Fou's owner so she walked out of the room knowing that her sister was looking for someone to complain about some random thing.

"Something wrong?" Lisa asked Lou.

"I still can't get used to you wearing glasses." Lou said to Lisa as she sat down.

"You didn't storm in here to comment on my glasses. Now tell me what's wrong."

Lou sighed. "Peter called me from Dubai today. He is having a crisis there and told me it's going to take months to fix! He has to stay there for months. And he said he will _try_ to come back for Christmas, but he can't make any promises! He has been there for two weeks already. Now he expects me to wait at home with the dog for several months." She gestured to Max who had followed Lou though the door and was now drooling on the floor.

"Lou, what do you want to do? You could always go to Dubai." Lisa said.

"I can't just leave you guys here to do all the work."

"Lou…Heartland is not your sole responsibility. What's the most important thing in your life?"

"Peter." Lou said without pausing.

Lisa nodded. "You could lose him in a blink of an eye. At the end of the day, the only thing that matters is the people that you love because they can't be replaced." Lisa said tearing up.

Lou, who was also fighting tears, stood up, "I'm going to pack. Thanks."

Lou walked towed the door then stopped. "One more tiny favor."

"What?"

"Could you watch Max until I can arrange to fly him to Dubai?"

Lisa laughed "Yes."

Smiling, Lou ran out the door to her car. Amy came back in to the room smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

Amy started out by telling Lisa how she had found Fou's owners, and ended with how they were coming to see the horse tomorrow. "They will be here tomorrow."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy walked in to the barn the next morning hoping to go for a ride on Spartan. Though her memory was no better, she had read all of her journals and tried to make her life like it was in the journals. But so far, only the horse part was normal. Her human relationships where nowhere near what they were. Amy tacked up Spartan just as the new ranch hand, Sam, pulled in to start work.

Sam had been working at Heartland for a week and so far he had gotten along with Caleb and worked very hard, but Amy still didn't like him. He was doing the work Jack used to do. So in Amy's mind, he had replaced Jack.

"Hey Amy." Ty's voice broke through her thoughts. "You mind if I ride along? I have to work Harley."

"Yeah sure." Amy said "I can only be gone for a little while though; I have some people coming in about two hours.

"Okay." Ty smiled at the thought of some alone time with Amy. Since she had no memory of him and her dating, it was like being back at square one. It was like a repeat of before they were dating. Side stepping around each other just too stubborn to admit that there was an attraction. He had planned on asking her to go to dinner and see a movie with him tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa looked out the window at the beautiful day. It was nice considering the time of year. For no real reason, Lisa put down the dish she was washing, grabbed her warm coat, and the cowboy hat Jack had given her. She pulled on her boots and walked out to the barn. Jack's bay paint horse, Skip, stood near the gate of the pasture.

Lisa walked up to the gate and Skip nuzzled her hand. "You miss Jack. You're used to being ridden all day, almost every day." Lisa sighed. She had been planning to visit Jack's grave today, but she kept putting it off. She had said she would go after she finished the dishes, but the horse needed to be ridden.

"What's another hour or so?" Lisa thought, putting off going to Jack's grave for a few more hours.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy laughed as she raced Ty across the frozen ground. "I win!"

Ty hid a smile. "You got a head start."

"You wish."

Ty took a deep breath. "I was going to go see a move tonight. Do you want to come?"

Amy heart leaped, "Yeah, what are we going to see?"

"Whatever you want…as long as it does not involve vampires or werewolves."

Amy laughed. "Okay."

Ty looked at Amy as he said, "Care for a rematch?"

Ty didn't wait for an answer as he sent Harley forward. "Looser buys the popcorn!" He yelled behind him.

Amy sent Spartan after Harley. "You are going down Borden!" She yelled after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ha tell me what you think. Reviews make me write faster just saying. =)**


	8. Jessica

**Tell me what you think your reviews are keeping me from screaming. My family is in New Zeeland and with the recent earth quake I do not know if they are ok or not. So writing Fan fiction is keeping me distracted. Thus there may be another chapter tonight.**

**A BIG thanks to FivelFleurHavens for being an awesome beta.**

**Chapter 8 - Jessica**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa sent Skip forward in to a smooth lope. She had ridden all the way out to the cemetery. The wind had dried the tears that had spilled out when she had reached Jack's grave.

She looked out at the distance and saw a car pulling down the drive way. "Just great! That family is two hours early." She thought.

Lisa rode in to the yard just as the family had gotten out of the car. Dismounting from Skip, she ignored the urge to gasp at the pain that came from her two bad knees. "Can I help you?" Lisa asked.

The woman smiled as she walked closer, her family following close behind. "I'm Jessica Smith…I am looking for Amy Fleming."

"You must be here about Fou. I don't think Amy is back yet. She rode out early this morning, so she should be back soon." Lisa looked closely at Jessica who strangely looked a bit like Jack. Dismissing it as a coincidence she smiled at she woman. "Would you all like some coffee?"

Jessica looked at her husband, daughter, and son who all nodded. "We would love some… I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

Lisa smiled. "Lisa Bartlet." She shook hands with Jessica and the rest of her family.

"This is my husband Tom, my daughter Melissa, and my son Michael."

Lisa shook everyones hand. "You can come on in to the house. I honestly don't know when Amy will be back."

Mallory had just pulled in on her bike and was parking it by the fence, grumbling because she had a flat tire.

"Mallory! Could you put Skip up for me please?" Lisa asked Mallory as she walked towards them.

"Yeah. Wait since when do you ride? And Jack's horse?" Mallory asked as she took the reins from her.

Lisa rolled her eyes at the normal Mallory questions. "He needed to be ridden. He's used to being ridden almost every day."

"Where did you go?" Mallory asked.

"The cemetery." Lisa replied sharply.

"Oh." Mallory wisely kept all farther comments to herself. She turned and led Skip towards the barn.

"Sorry about that." Lisa walked toward the house with the Smith family following close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at the Smith family. "Is this your first time in Hudson?"

Tom, Michael, and Melissa nodded while Jessica shook her head. "I used to live here a very long time ago. I've actually been to Heartland before." She shook her head. "It hasn't changed much."

Lisa looked at her surprised. In her business suit, Jessica looked as if she had never set foot on a ranch. "Jack never was one for change."

Jessica smiled. "No…he's not."

Lisa was tearing up slightly at the thought of Jack and said. "So I take it you knew Jack."

"Yes." Jessica answered.

Lisa looked at the two teenagers who had stayed unusually quiet. "So what grade are you two in?"

"Twelfth grade." They answered simultaneously.

"What do you do for a living?" Lisa asked Jessica and Tom.

"I direct movies." Tom said.

"I'm a lawyer." Jessica said. "What about you?"

"I own a racing stable." Lisa said, deciding not to include the fact that she was managing Heartland while Lou was in Dubai. Lisa glanced out the window to see Amy and Ty ride in to the yard. "Amy's back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy looked up in time to see Lisa walk in to the barn with the Smith family following close behind. "Hey, sorry I'm late. We went a little further than we planned."

"That's fine." Lisa told her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some stuff to take care of. Nice to meet you all." Lisa nodded to the Smiths before walking in to the barn office.

"I'm Amy Fleming. You must be Jessica." Amy shook hands with her and was introduced to her family.

"Fou is right over here." Amy walked over towards the stall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy walked in to the barn office, surprised to see Lisa sitting at the desk doing paperwork. "What are you doing in here?"

"Freezing." Lisa said sarcastically. "I told Lou I'd manage while she was gone, and then I realized that all her stuff is in the barn."

"Oh…well you could move it."

"I didn't feel like dragging it all in there." Lisa said. "So how were the Smiths?"

"Fine. Jessica wants me to get her back to the level she had her trained at. She is going to come over every day to work with her as well as brush up her riding skills."

"Where are they staying?"

"Soraya gave them a cabin since all of the cabins are empty."

"Well, most people don't want to come up here when it's so cold."

"No kidding." Amy said. "Is this the list of horses that people want me to work with?" She picked up paper with names scrawled down on it,

"Yes, but that's twenty-five horses and we only have four spots available." Lisa said.

"Great I get to pick!" Amy said sarcastically. "I think I'll do this in the house where it's warm."

"When you get a chance, could you get the Christmas lights out of the attic? Caleb is going to put them up."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Amy ran to the house, shivering in the December weather. Setting the list on the table, she walked to the stairs. She thought for a moment before running to grab a flashlight. "There better not be spiders up here." She muttered as she climbed the stairs and opened the door.

Once in the dusty attic, she flipped her flashlight on and looked around. "That's not hard." She said when she saw the box in the corner marked Christmas Lights**. **She walked towards it, not noticing a box that was in her path.

She tripped on it, landing hard on the floor while the boxes' contents lay scattered across the floor. She picked up the pictures, looking at them before putting them in the box again. Some were of her mother as a little girl; others were of her grandfather in high school. One picture caught her eye. It was a black and white photo of Jack and a young girl, who looked a lot like Jack, on her graduation day. She flipped it over and gasped at the writing scrawled on the back.

**'**_**Jessica's Graduation'**_was written in one corner and below read _**'Jack and Jessica'.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tell me what you think and I will update.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	9. Sister

Hi, I am Libby22's twin sister. She is in NZ helping our family clean up after the Quake. I couldn't go because I broke my wrist. So she has asked me to post her story since there is no good internet there. I was supposed to post it a few days ago but computers HATE me. I just couldn't figure out how to use her fan fiction account! This has not been betaed .

Chapter 9- Sister?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy closed the kitchen door behind her. "Hi Lisa."

Lisa, who was doing paper work, looked up at Amy. "How was your date with Ty?"

Amy blushed. "Good." Amy looked at all the paperwork that Lisa was doing. "Are you still working?"

"This is for Fairfield."

"Oh fun!" Amy said sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So how was your date?" Lou asked through the video chat.

"Good. Ty is so wonderful."

"I'm glad. How is that horse Fou?" Lou asked

"Good." Amy said. "Lou I was not going to say anything but I was up in the attic getting the Christmas lights and I found this." Amy held the picture up to the web camera, and then flipped it over so she could see the back.

Lou gasped. "Jack and Jessica."

"I know I haven't told anyone but I had to tell someone."

"Grandpa had a sister named Jessica. I was up in the attic after mom died and I found the family tree. It hadn't been updated, because grandma wasn't even on there."

"Well the lady that's here about Fou looks a lot like grandpa and her name is Jessica."

"Then I would bet that she is grandpa's sister."

"Yea."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa rode Skip across the frozen ground towed the cemetery. As she neared it she noticed that there was someone there. Riding closer she could tell that it was at Jack's grave. Dismounting Lisa looped Skip's reins around the fence and approached the figure. She was shocked to see Jessica kneeling by Jack's grave.

Jessica herd Lisa approaching so she stood up and turned around. "I'm shore you are wondering what I am doing here."

"Yea you could say that." Lisa said quietly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes it is short but that is what Libby has for this chapter. I will post the next chapter when the conditions Libby set have been met. Apparently she posts by the amount of feedback she gets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	10. The Box

**Ok all I am back! Thanks to My sister Loretta for putting up the last chapter of me. It is a bit short but I thought that was a good place to end. Tell me what you all think.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa, Amy, Jessica, Tom, Melissa, and Michael sat around the dining room table while Jessica told her tale. "Jack and I had our falling out years ago."

Lisa looked puzzled. "Why."

"My grandfather owned more than just these 600 acres he owned the land that Brier Ridge is on now too."

Amy gasped.

"When he died he gave this half to Jack and the other to me. I was in College and had no intentions of owning a ranch. So I sold it to the Stanton's, and when Jack found out… Well things where said and we never spoke again. He didn't even call when Lindy died."

Tom looked at his wife. "I didn't even know you had a brother."

"I made a mistake and I paved for it. I don't blame Jack for ignoring me all these years." Jessica said with a tear in her eyes.

Melissa looked around at her new found family. "So that makes you our Aunt." She said pointing to Lisa. "And you are our third cousin." She said pointing at Amy

Lisa surprised by the term Aunt as she hardly ever spoke to her own nephew Ben, looked at Melissa. "I suppose so."

Amy nodded refusing to look at Jessica.

There was an award silence for several moments where no one knew what to say. Then suddenly Tim walked through the door grinning.

"Go right ahead and come in Tim we aren't having a conversation or anything." Lisa said sarcastically.

"I bought another racehorse."

"From who?"

"Your ex-husband." Tim said

"Ah. And who did he sell you?"

"_Reality Rocket_." Tim said

"Tim, you do realize that that horse hates racing. He has never won a race and has the worst attitude." Lisa said knowing why Dan sold the horse to him in the first place; he was the only one that would buy him.

"Yes of course I do Janice pointed that out more than once. But I was kind of hoping Amy would work with him." Tim looked hopefully at Amy

Amy looked at her dad. "Yea shore."

Tim who had just now realized that there were other people in the room turned to introduce himself. "Tim Fleming."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Melissa leaned up against the fence looking at Fou. Amy walked up being her. "Do you ride?"

Melissa jumped, "No. She is the only horse we had. Dad doesn't like them but mom always did. But after she was stolen I think she managed to convince herself that she didn't like them."

"Yea well she told me earlier today that she was going to take her home tomorrow."

"Yea mom and dad are ready to leave but I don't really want to. I kind of like it here."

Amy smiled. "How long is your Christmas break?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"Well you are welcome here, I mean you are family."

Melissa smiled "I guess I am. I might have to take you up on that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jessica looked at her son and daughter who had yet to put their luggage in the truck. "Come on guys lets go."

"Mom last night I wasn't kidding. I am spending my Christmas break here." Melissa said

"I am staying too." Michael said

"No you're not." Jessica said

"We are 18 years old you can't control us anymore. We'll be back in time for school starts."

"Fine." Jessica said turning on her heel and climbing in the truck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy Michael, Melissa, and Ty walked through the door just as Lisa hung up the phone. Amy looked at her. "Who was that?"

"Lou. She and Peter are flying in tomorrow for Christmas."

"Christmas is in a week and I still haven't gotten anyone gifts yet."

"I need to run to town anyway so why not do our shopping too." Lisa said

"Yea sound's good to me." Amy looked at Michael and Melissa. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Yea Shore" Melissa said

"I'm good." Michael said not really wanting to go shopping

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where should we go first?" Amy asked as she drove down Main Street.

"Maggie's." Lisa said "We can grab some lunch"

"OK." Amy said as she pulled into the parking lot.

Maggie had decorated the dinner from the outside in. Lisa smiled as they stepped in side. "This place looks grate Maggie."

"Thanks. Now what can I get for you all." Maggie asked

"Coffee and a hamburger." Lisa said without looking at the menu

"I'll have the same thing." Melissa said enjoying the thought of a burger since her mother was a vegetarian and the family never ate meat.

"We'll just make that 3 of the same thing." Amy said.

After they finished their lunch Amy and Melisa looked through the store. "A diner tack and feed store. You don't see that in the city."

"I suppose they wouldn't be under one roof but it's convenient."

"Actually I was referring to the stores in general."

"Oh."

"Lisa I have been meaning to give this to you but I kept forgetting."

"What is it? I haven't ordered anything."

"Actually Jack ordered it that day." She said referring to the day of the car wreck.

"What is it?"

"He ordered it for you for Christmas." Maggie said handing Lisa a small box.

Lisa took the box from her. "Thanks." She whispered. "Tell Amy and Melissa I'll be in the car when they are ready to go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Yes Short but I will update again about Sunday or Monday; so soon. Or sooner depending on the reviews I get…**


	11. Suprise!

**For some reason the first time the last half of the chapter didn't appere so Lets try this agan**

**Chapter 11 – Surprise!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello anyone home?" Lou called as she and Peter walked through the door.

Amy rushed out of her room. "Lou!"

"Amy, I take it you missed me." She said as Amy pulled her in to a hug.

"Yes. No one was here to drive me nuts." Amy said sarcastically.

"Oh well I'll make up for that." Lou smiled

"Yea, Yea." Amy hit her sister lightly on the arm

Melissa and Michael walked in to the kitchen. Lou looked at them. "You must be Michael and Melissa I have herd allot about you two."

The twins feeling slightly out of place; responded at the same time. "Yes. You must be Lou."

Lou looked around. "Where is Lisa?"

"I think she is out for a ride. I haven't seen her since dinner last night."

"What about breakfast?"

"It was on the table when I woke up and Skip's gone so I'd assume she is out riding."

"Where?" Lou said

"I don't know the dude ranch or maybe the cemetery."

"Ok."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here are the rest of the ornaments Lou." Amy said as she dragged the last box down the stairs.

"Thanks. Now all we need is Ty Peter and Michael to get back with the trees."

Lisa looked up from the cookies she was making. "Tree_**s**_?"

"Yes we need one for our house too."

"Oh."

"So where are we having Christmas at here or Fairfield?" Amy asked Lou and Lisa

"How about Christmas eve here and Christmas day at Fairfield." Lisa asked

"Works for me." Lou said as she put the roof on the gingerbread house. "Who all is coming to Christmas?"

"Scot and possibly his date." Amy said

"Tim and Janice." Lisa said

"Ty."

"Ben and my sister Lorie." Lisa said

"Ok so the usual." Lou said

"Yea." Amy said. _"Except grandpa and mom." _She added in her mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa pulled the saddle off Skip and hung it on the saddle rack. Tomorrow was Christmas. She really wished she could just skip the holiday all together. Just wake up and the holiday would be over. This was supposed to be her first Christmas married to Jack and instead it was her first Christmas as a widow. _"I will not cry."_ She told herself. Never the less tears fell on Skip's coat.

Lisa's sister Lorie chose that moment to walk in to the barn. "You know the welcome party needs improvement." She teased

Lisa spun around. "Lorie! When did you get here?"

"An hour ago." Lorie pulled Lisa into a hug.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine." Lorie looked at her tear stricken sister. "You ok."

"I don't know." Lisa was crying again. "I miss him so much"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou rummaged through the cabinet. Amy looked up from the ginger-cookie she was decorating. "What are you looking for?"

"Brown sugar." Lou said.

Peter walked through the door with a grocery bag from Maggie's. "Here is the icing you wanted."

"Thanks could you run back and get brown sugar?"

Peter groaned. "Yes _dear_."

Lou took the cans of icing out of the bag and handed the vanilla ones to Amy. She opened the strawberry one up and grabbed a spoon dipping it in the jar and eating the icing.

"Lou?" Amy looked at her

"What?"

"Um. Raw Icing?"

"It sounded good." Lou said innocently

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Christmas Eve dinner was finished and there was no desert left Lou and Peter stood up. "We have an announcement to make." Peter said

Lou smiled "I'm pregnant."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night everyone had watched the classic _Christmas Story_ on TV and demolished the gingerbread house. Amy who sat next to Ty put her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I will ever eat anymore candy. EVER."

Lou rolled her eyes. "I could."

Everyone laughed as Peter handed Lou the plate with the remains of the gingerbread house. "Knock yourself out."

Lou smiled. "I will."

Suddenly the kitchen door opened a dark figure walked in to the room. Everyone froze at the familiar but unexpected figure standing in front of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ha, ha who is it? Review and I will post the next chapter.**


	12. Happy ending

This is the final Chapter. Please note that there are some similarities to this story and Second Chances.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The mystery persons POV

_I don't know how long I sat at the end of Heartland's drive. It could have been at least 3 hours maybe even more. I was trying to work up the courage to go up there to walk up and knock on the door. To say how sorry I was for messing up the way I did. For being stupid enough to leave._

_Would they hate me? If the roles were reversed would anyone have done the things I did? Even if I was protecting them would they forgive me? _

_What was I going to say when they asked me why? Why I abandoned them. Why I didn't tell anyone what happened. Why I disappeared. I rehearsed my response to each of these questions, then gathered all of my courage and drove up the drive. _

_I parked my truck and looked up at the Christmas lights though Caleb had put them up crooked they didn't look bad if you closed one eye and squinted with the other. They looked fine. As I quietly opened the door I could hear the laughter coming from the living room. From the angle I was standing at I could see most of the room. Maybe I should just wait until everyone leaves and talk to my family then. "Stop stalling Jack!" I told myself. _

_I gathered up all of my courage and walked in to the room cringing when all eyes turned to me._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy looked at Jack in shock. "Grandpa?"

Jack looked around the room at his family. "Before you say anything, I have an explanation."

Lisa looked at him angrily. "It better be a dammed good one." She stood up and walked to the back door pausing to grab shoes and a coat, slamming the door hard behind her.

Lou still in shock from Jack's appearance looked at him. "You better go after her. But don't think you are off the hook. When you get back you better explain everything."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa stood on the porch tears streaming down her face. She herd the door open then close and Jack's footsteps on the porch as he walked up behind her. "Lisa."

"Jack. You left you could have told me whatever it was that made you leave. But you left. You faked your death and left. Do you have any idea what happened to your family after you left. Amy w-"

"Lisa." Jack cut her off. "Do you want me to explain or not."

"Start explaining."

"A while back I was at the bank in Calgary and these guys walked in and shot three of the tellers then walked out. The cops caught them but they suspected that they were part of a gang. I along with 3 others agreed to testify so they offed me witness protection but I refused so did one other guy. Then that guy turned up dead and his wife was missing, two days later they found her body. I didn't want that to happen to you. The wreck with Amy wasn't planed but worked well into my story. I became Jon Bents a fisherman up north near Alaska. Then yesterday I was told that the deaths of the husband and wife were unrelated to the trial so I came home."

Lisa looked at him. "Jack-" She didn't finish her sentence, Jack kissed her and then pulled her into a hug. Her tears staining his shirt.

"Lisa. We'd better go in before your tears freeze on your face." Jack brushed the tears off her face with his finger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy looked at Lou. "What do you think they're saying?"

Lou jumped when Lisa raised her voce loud enough to be heard.

*"Jack. You left you could have told me whatever it was that made you leave. But you left. You faked your death and left. Do you have any idea what happened to your family after you left."* Lisa's voice could be heard from the porch

"Something likes that." Lou said.

The room was silent for some time then suddenly the door opened and Jack and Lisa walked through shivering from the cold. Jack sat down and began to explain once again why he had left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy woke up the next morning to find that most everyone had fallen asleep in the living room. Though Tim Janice and Scot had gone home at about midnight the night before, Lou, Peter, Ty, Lorie, Ben, Lisa, Jack Melissa, Michael, and herself had fallen asleep in the living room at one point. She looked around at her family Lou and Peter where asleep on the couch. Ty had fallen asleep next to her on the floor, Michael, Melissa and Ben where asleep on the floor as well. Lorie was asleep in one chair, Jack and Lisa in the other. Amy smiled at the happy ending she would get to put in her journals. It had been rough recently but she had pulled through and her family where together and happy once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Happy END! If anyone thought I really would have killed Jack. He is my favorite character I would NEVER kill him. Now Chase, Blare, Kit, or yes maybe Peter, I could do so.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I have finished I hope you all liked it. I will now be putting my time into my story Second Chances.

Libby


End file.
